1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorcycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
The vehicle height of a motorcycle (height of a seating surface of the seat) is adjusted by changing the axial length of the rear suspension. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-11683 discloses an electrically-operated vehicle height adjusting pump that adjusts the vehicle height of a motorcycle. The vehicle height adjusting pump includes a cylinder, a piston disposed in the cylinder, a motor to drive the piston, and a plate to hold the motor. The plate is fixed to a vehicle body (seat frame) of the motorcycle via a rubber vibration isolator. The motor is disposed laterally of the seat frame.
A conventional electrically-operated vehicle height adjusting device includes a vehicle height adjusting motor and a hydraulic pump. However, a motorcycle has virtually no extra space to dispose components such as a vehicle height adjusting motor and a hydraulic pump inside the vehicle. Particularly, in a touring type motorcycle, because the engine is large and the seat is low in height, disposing these components is more difficult than in other types of motorcycles.
For the vehicle height adjusting pump of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-11683, the vehicle height adjusting motor is disposed laterally of the seat frame, not inside the vehicle. However, in this structure, the vehicle height adjusting motor may obstruct a leg of the driver while riding or stopping. Further, because the vehicle height adjusting motor is exposed and uncovered, the motor may not be sufficiently protected against water and dust.